The Clique: Freshman Year
by AliGuurl
Summary: The Pretty Committee enters high school! Will the clique last forever? R&R please!


**Disclaimer: *sigh* I do not own The Clique, Louis Vuitton, Teen Vogue, The IMac, Juicy Couture, Ralph Lauren, MAC...OCD...zzzzzzz...Ben & Jerry's...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...zzzzzz...**

* * *

><p>Massie dragged her Louis Vuitton luggage along the Block Estate's driveway, entered the estate, grinning as she watched Bean, her pampered little pug, leap out of Inez's arms and scamper off towards her mistress.<p>

"Bean!" Massie shrieked, abandoning her luggage. "I have missed you more than you could ah-magine!" Massie pulled the pug close to her heart for a few seconds and then headed up to her room, with Inez (who was struggling with the luggage) trailing behind her. Massie got onto her IMac to see if anyone was online. Sigh. The only people online were...no one. Frowning, she got out of her seat and flung herself onto her queen-sized bed, deciding to read the latest issue of _Teen Vogue _to kill time. Tediously, Massie skimmed through the magazine, looking for a few cute outfits for her first day at Hudsons High School, a prestigious private school that she would be attending for the next four years of her life with her best friends in the whole world.

While Massie was brainstorming outfits in her head, Inez poked her head through the door.

"Massie, Alicia's at the door,"

Massie hopped off her bed and thundered down the oak stairwell to greet her friend. Massie opened her arms, ready to envelope Alicia into a hug.

"Massie!"

"Leesh!"

Alicia looked totally gorgeous, but that was nothing new, of course. She was wearing a loose white cashmere tank top, a pair of Juicy Couture frayed denim shorts, a pair of Ralph Lauren Bailee leather high heeled sandals and a classic Louis Vuitton speedy bag. For jewelry, she had a pair of Ralph Lauren sunglasses propped on top of her head, pearl earrings and a long wooden necklace. Her lips were glossed with some cherry red lip gloss from MAC. She was a definite 9.5.

"How was Spain?"

"Good, apart from the fact that I had to visit cousin Ni-nuh," Alicia replied. Massie shivered, and it wasn't because it was cold or anything. Nina, or should I say, Ni-nuh, was the boyfriend - stealing slut of a cousin who entered OCD back when Massie and her friends were in 7th grade. She (in her low cut tops, short skirts that were more like very wide belts, thongs and D-Cups) stole the PC's boyfriends, stole their items and even won over the OCD students, who stupidly thought that Nina is "nice and pretty" and not "a slutty boy snatcher". Massie tried to shake that thought out of her head.

"Excited for freshman year?" Massie quizzed her friend.

"Opposite of no,"

"So, how are things going between you and Josh?" Massie instantly regretted asking that question because Alicia started babbling about him, and talking about how great he is and all that crap. She just couldn't stop talking about him.

"That's greeeaaat," Massie icily said. "Hey do you wanna go up to my room and see what you got from Spain?" Massie was desperate to change the subject.

**DPOV (Dylan)**

"Mom!" Dylan stuck her spoonful of Ben & Jerry's icecream in her mouth.

Merri-lee Marvil sighed. "What is it Dyl?"

"Can I have more icecream?"

"No way! You had two already!" Merri-lee exclaimed. "Sarah!"

Sarah, the private jet's hostess scurried over to Merri-lee, nodding after the famous reporter of The Daily Grind whispered something in her ear. In less than half a minute, Sarah came back with a cup of coffee and an apple.

"Here you go," Sarah gave the coffee and the apple to Merri-lee and then made a swift exit.

"Thanks, Sarah," Merri-lee's attention turned to Dylan, who was twirling a lock of her fierce red hair.

"Here, eat this, Dylan," Merri-lee chucked the apple over to Dylan, who catched it and began to take a bite.

_One day, when the sky is falling. I'll be standing right to you. Right next to you._

_Nothing will ever come between us._

_I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you._

Dylan answered her cell. "Hello?"

"It's Kris,"

"Heyy!"

"Look, I need some help,"

"Sure, what do'ya want?" Dylan continued munching her apple.

"I don't know if I should wear this dress for our first day of school. It's ah-dorable but I don't know if it's good for our first day of high school,"

"Forget about it, Massie said that we're all going on a big shopping spree for outfits for school," Dylan spoke into her cell.

"But I've never even worn it!" Kristen squeaked. "And I dropped about five-hundred dollars on that dress! My mom will get mad if I don't get some wear out of it!"

"Whatevs, Kris," Dylan hung up and sighed. Those kind of situations are more for Massie or Alicia, not for her. Dylan reclined her seat and decided to take a nice nap for a few hours.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey so that's my first chapter! I know, it sucks :P but this is just the start. I'm postponing 'PC VS Glimmerous' for a while as I am currently suffering from writer's block.<strong>

**Reviews make me happy! If you want to see me happy and if you want more chapters, then just review my story! It is seriously not that hard y'know!**

**Love, Alison.**


End file.
